Please don't go
by Thetruehero
Summary: The Spartans are a popular boy band, but so are The Centurions, the Spartans rivals and the lead singer Jason Grace is always making fun of the other lead singer Percy Jackson, he thought it was just harmless fun, until Percy tells him his secret. Now Jason has to try and make amends with Percy and also deal with his own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

"Cut! Perfect guys!" Luke Castellan said with a grin as he answered his phone in the control room.

Percy grinned as he, Beckendorf, and Nico walked out of the room and stretched.

"Man, those headphones can really hurt!" Percy said rubbing his ears.

"Maybe you shouldn't sing, then all of our ears wouldn't hurt." Beckendorf joked and Percy punched his shoulder.

"Oh no." Luke said with a groan as he looked at a text on his phone.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked their manager.

"The Centurions are coming up." Luke said and everyone groaned.

The Centurions were the rival band of The Spartans they all hated each other especially Percy because of their lead singer, Jason Grace.

"Wonder what new jokes Air Head has come up with." Nico said as he sat down.

Nico di Angelo was the bands bass guitarist and Charles Beckendorf was the drummer.

"He's probably going to make some more gay jokes, most likely at me." Percy said angrily.

"Right you are Percy Gayson!" a new voice spoke up.

They all turned and standing there was Jason Grace, their drummer Frank Zhang, and their bass guitarist Dakota.

Jason was grinning like he usually did whenever he harassed Percy.

"It's Jackson, though I doubt you got that through your skull!" Percy growled.

"Hey, I'm not the gay one!" Jason said with a smirk and then he got slapped upside the head by Reyna Arrellano, the bands manager.

"Stop teasing him Sparky!" Reyna said as she walked over to Luke and they both started a conversation.

Percy looked over at the blonde and noticed the scar on his lip how it looked like a crescent whenever he smiled.

"Hey, quit eye fucking me Gayson!" Jason said with a snicker.

"I'm not! I'm just imagining your death! It's so fucking funny!" Percy said smiling.

Jason smirked again, Percy has never seen Jason not smiling.

"Percy, we can see you undressing Jason with your eyes!" Frank said laughing.

Percy turned a bright shade of red "I'm not...Fuck this! I'm getting some water!" he said and walked out.

"Why do you do that Jason?!" Nico asked angrily.

Jason gave an innocent look "Not my fault he's gay!"

"He's not gay and you know it!" Beckendorf shot back with a glare.

"Oh come on, he's all over me!" he said smirking.

"He's probably trying to kill you!" Nico said.

"Whatever!" Jason said laughing and walked out to go tease the other singer.

Percy grabbed a water bottle and took a long drink, singing really took a lot out of you.

"Why does Jason have to be so cute?!" Percy muttered under his breath.

Percy had a crush on the blonde since they first met, and when they first met they immediately became enemies for more popularity.

"What's up queer?" Jason said as he appeared in front of Percy and leaned against the wall.

"Any reason for the jokes?" Percy asked.

"Cause your gay and utterly in love with me!" Jason said putting his hand against his own chest.

"Just leave me alone Grace!" Percy said with a glare and started walking down the hall.

Jason ran up to him and cut him off "Leaving so soon, got a dick that needs to be up your ass?"

"Just stop it okay!" Percy yelled very close to breaking down.

"Or what gaylord? Finally admit your love for me?!" he asked laughing hysterically.

That did it.

"Yes." Percy said softly as he looked down.

"Yes what?!" Jason asked as he gasped for air.

"Yes, I like you." he said and Jason stopped laughing.

Jason was breathing heavily and for once he dropped his smile "Wait, what?"

"I...Like you." Percy said again through gritted teeth.

"It's not funny if you make the jokes about yourself you know." Jason said confused.

"I never said I was joking!" Percy screamed with tears in his eyes.

Jason stood there stunned as tears started to fall down Percy's cheeks.

"So, your...your actually gay?" Jason asked softly as he felt a huge amount of guilt begin to crush him.

"Forget it! You'll just laugh anyway!" Percy said and ran down the hall as tears streamed down his face.

Jason remained in the hall with his mouth open at the realization that all the jokes he said actually did hurt Percy.

"Oh my god." Jason said as he thought back to all the gay jokes he said about Percy, and how he laughed and Percy was always mad at him for saying them.

"Jason?!" Frank called and the drummer turned the corner and found the blonde standing there in the hall.

"Hey man you okay? Where's Percy?" he asked curiously.

Jason turned around and looked down the hall to where Percy had run off, sobbing at the fact that he made fun of his sexuality.

"Jason? Jason?" Frank kept saying.

Jason turned and bolted down the hall as fast as he could.

After Percy.

 **Please Review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saw the reviews from the guests. Thanks so much!**

"Percy?!" Jason yelled as he ran out into the pouring rain outside the studio.

Jason looked over and saw that Percy's car was not in his parking space, Jason ran a hand through his wet hair and ran for his car.

He got into the car and started towards the hotel that he knew Percy would be at, both bands always stayed in the same hotel, generally on the same floor, which led to some pretty intense fights between the two bands.

He parked outside the hotel and saw Percy's car parked in the garage, Percy still nowhere to be seen.

Jason ran into the lobby and ignored the gasps of the people that recognized him from his music, he ran right up to the concierge.

"What room is Percy Jackson in?!" Jason asked out of breath from running and worry.

"I cannot tell you sir, I'm sorry." he said but Jason grabbed his collar and pulled him to his face.

"I have been horrible to this man and I need to apologize, also I'm Jason fucking Grace!" he barked angrily.

The concierge gulped and told him the room number, it turned out it was right next to his room on the top floor.

He got in the elevator and it seemed like a thousand years before the doors finally opened to the floor and he ran down the hall until he came to room three.

He hesitated before he knocked hard and fast on the door, he heard shuffling from behind the door.

The door opened and Percy stood there with bloodshot eyes and pajama pants.

"Jackson..." Jason started but Percy slammed the door so hard that Jason actually fell back onto the ground.

Jason got back up and knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Percy! Open up! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything!" Jason yelled as he continued to bang on the door until it had a fist sized dent in the wood and his hand was red and hurting.

Jason sat on the ground in defeat and held his throbbing hand.

"I'm such an asshole." he said to himself as he slammed his head against the wall.

Jason sat there for maybe ten minutes before he heard it.

 _Click._

Jason looked up and saw the door slowly open and Percy poked his head out and looked at the blonde on the ground.

He sniffed and rubbed his bloodshot eyes that still had a few tears threatening to break free.

Jason got up and took a deep breath as he looked Percy in the eye.

"Percy...I...I-I am so sorry! I didn't know. If I had I never would have made a single one of those jokes!" Jason said as he rubbed his hand in pain.

Percy looked at his hand and took it in his to examine it, sparks shot into Jason when the raven haired man touched his skin.

"You need to ice it." Percy said in a hoarse voice and gestured for Jason to follow him.

Jason walked in and sat down on the bed as Percy opened up the mini fridge and bent down to get some ice in a bag.

Jason didn't realize that he was staring at Percy's ass until he turned around with a bag full of ice.

"Here." Percy said and placed the bag gently on Jason's hand, he winced for a second before he felt relief wash over his throbbing hand.

Jason sighed as the pain subsided, he closed his eyes in relief, when he opened them he saw that Percy was looking at him.

"So, am I only one that know?" Jason asked nervously.

Percy nodded and then he sat up and pulled a chair over so he could sit across from the blonde.

"Don't tell anyone. Please." Percy said and gave him big sad eyes like a puppy.

Jason wasn't going to in the first place but those eyes sent a flutter to his stomach.

"I won't. It's between you and me." Jason said with a gentle smile.

Percy nodded but didn't smile back, he looked at the ground and wouldn't meet Jason's eye.

"Hey." Jason said softly and Percy looked up.

"I don't think any less of you, your still the pain in the ass Spartan I've always known." Jason said with another smile.

Percy cracked a smile and Jason had to catch his breath.

Was his hair always that beautifully dark? Did his eyes always sparkle in such an adorable way? Jason kept asking himself these questions as he and Percy looked at each other.

"And your still the Narcissistic dickhead of a Centurion I've always known." Percy said, but what Jason didn't hear was what Percy said under his breath "And loved." he whispered.

"Well, since I'm a Narcissist, what exactly do you like about me?" Jason asked as his heart rate sped up.

Percy tensed as he looked at Jason, but Jason didn't back down, Percy sighed heavily.

"Your eyes. Your smile. That adorable little scar on your lip." Percy said pointing at each topic.

Jason felt his heart stop as he heard Percy say all these things.

Jason was tired of hiding it he was going for it!

"You know what I like about you?" Jason asked.

Percy shot his head up in confusion "What?" he asked.

"Your hair, how it's so dark and wavy. Those intense sea green eyes, like they were made from the ocean." Jason said and started to lean in towards Percy who was starting to sweat.

"And your lips, how cute and kissable they look." Jason said and closed the distance between them.

Percy stiffened for the first few seconds but then he finally relaxed into the kiss.

Jason moved his hand and ignored the dull pain coming from it.

He put his hand against his cheek to hold him closer, his skin felt cool to the touch.

They broke to breath and they were both blushing wildly.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Jason said out of breath.

"Me too." Percy said with a smile.

"Let's not tell anyone yet alright?" Jason asked and tried for the puppy eyes, but Percy only laughed.

"It's between you and me."

 **Not the final chapter! Just want to make that clear. Please review I really want to know what you think! Please!? Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Room Service!" a voice yelled through the door.

Percy walked over with a smile on his face, he opened the door and an employee was standing there with a draped food cart.

"YES! Come on in!" Percy said when he smelled the food.

The man wheeled the cart in and Percy handed him a twenty with a smile, he smiled back and then walked out.

"Enjoy your food sir." he said and shut the door.

Percy rubbed his hands as he lifted the large cover in the middle of the cart.

To show Jason's smiling head.

Percy yelped loudly as he jumped back, Jason started laughing hysterically as he got out from under the cart.

"Damn it Jason!" Percy said with a laugh as the blonde walked over and grabbed his waist to pull him closer.

"Aw, did I scare you?" he said as he kissed his cheek and then pecked his lips.

"You had me worried for a second." Percy said as he blushed and kissed Jason again.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to me would you? Your beautiful little blonde?" Jason asked.

"Beautiful? Yes. Little? BIG YES!" Percy said with a goofy grin as he walked out onto his balcony.

Jason turned bright red before he started stuttering incoherently.

"Aw, did I scare you! I'm only screwing with you Sparky." Percy said looking at the blondes expression.

"S-Shut up!" Jason said as he walked out onto the balcony and grabbed Percy again.

"Admit it, you love it when I make fun of you!" Percy said smiling.

"Fine! I love it when you do that or really anything!" he said laughing as he kissed him hard on the lips.

They would have stayed like that if the door hadn't opened just then.

"Percy? You in here?" Nico's voice rang out.

"Shit!" Jason said nervously.

"Just follow my lead!" Percy whispered and then walked into the room where Nico was standing.

"Jason, just stop fucking bothering me, did you have scare the hell out of me with the food cart?!" Percy said angrily.

Jason walked in laughing "Come on...you loved it! After all you are hopelessly in love with me!"

"In your dreams!" Percy yelled.

"Actually in your dreams!" Jason said smirking.

"Goddamn it Jason! We aren't even at the studio and your still harassing Percy? Get a life!" Nico yelled.

"What the hell is going on I can hear yelling from down the hall!" Frank yelled as he walked in.

He saw Jason and Percy and sighed heavily.

"Really? Come on Percy, can't you go five minutes without trying to jump him!?" Frank asked.

"As if! This is Percy's room! Jason was messing with him!" Nico defended.

"Oh please Nico! Stop trying to act like the good guy!" Frank said angrily.

"Oh like you are?! Your a little bitch Zhang!" Nico yelled at the Asian drummer.

"Your a bitch di Angelo!" Zhang yelled.

"What the hell is happening in here?!" Dakota and Beckendorf yelled in unison as they walked in.

"Nico and Percy going at it again that they are good boys and Jason is a dick!" Frank said only to be slapped in the back of the head by Nico.

"He is!" Beckendorf interceded.

"No way, Percy is always flirting with him!" Dakota said.

"He's making fun of him so why would Percy flirt with him!" Beckendorf said.

The four men started arguing loudly and Percy and Jason used this chance to slip out and get in the elevator.

"That was close!" Percy said as the doors closed and they started to heatedly make out.

"Stop! Stop!" Nico yelled back in the room and then looked around.

"They're gone." Nico said.

They all looked around and realized that the singers were gone.

"Oh thank god! Hey, sorry I called you bitch Nico." Frank said.

"Sorry I called you one." Nico said.

"Are we ever going to tell them that we act like we hate each other because of them?" Dakota asked.

"Do you ever think they will be friends?" Beckendorf asked him.

"Eh, good point. The good thing is they are always arguing so they never noticed us." Frank said as he sat back and turned on the television.

Beckendorf sat down in a chair and watched the show that was on while Dakota and Nico started playing cards.

The bell on the elevator went off and Nico looked out the hall to see Percy walking out, he was adjusting his collar and seemed to be sweating.

"Shit! Percy's coming back!" Nico whispered.

"Aw, fuck you Nico!" Frank yelled.

"Shut the hell up Zhang!" Beckendorf yelled and Percy walked in.

"Jeez you guys are still going at it? Just gonna grab the food!" Percy said and grabbed the platter that was on the cart and then left.

Percy left and they all sighed in relief.

"That was close." Dakota said as he and Nico went back to playing cards.

"Yeah, but what can I say, Percy and Jason hate each others guts. So, we have to hate each other too." Frank said with a long sigh as they watched TV.

 **In Jason's room.**

"Lucky I asked for room service for my room too! My little Sea Prince can eat!" Jason said as he watched Percy scarf down some pizza.

"You should feel lucky because you got me!" Percy said in a very Jason-like fashion.

Jason laughed as he bit into an apple and layed on his bed.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"I thought we could call Reyna and Luke and tell them we feel sick, then see what we want to do next." Jason suggested as Percy stood up and layed on the bed next to him.

He layed across Jason's chest and looked up at the blonde who looked back down into his sea green eyes.

"You look real cute like that you know." Jason said softly.

Percy smiled and then moved closer so they could kiss.

They stayed like that for as long as they wanted.

 **Please Review! I live for Reviews and check out my other stories! Please! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what was wrong with you Percy? You sounded pretty worn out on the phone yesterday" Luke asked as he and the latter sat down and ate breakfast, it was very early so it was just them in the cafeteria.

Percy was eating his pancakes until he said "Worn out" then he spit them out and turned bright red.

"Uh...It was a pretty bad cold I think." Percy said trying hard not to think about the shirtless Jason he saw the other day.

Luke shrugged and sipped his coffee as he checked his phone.

"Hey Luke?" Percy asked nervously.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" Luke asked back as he read the newspaper.

"What would you think if I hypothetically told you I was gay?" Percy asked the tall blonde.

"Are you finally telling me you're gay?" Luke asked with a smirk as he looked up.

Percy was speechless as he stared back at his manager.

"H-How did you..." Percy started.

"Jackson...who's room is right under Jason's?" Luke asked with a knowing look.

Percy turned even more red then before.

"So you..."

"Yeah...everything." Luke said with a wide smile as he ate a bagel.

Percy coughed nervously "And...what do you think?"

"Not my job to say, it's yours. Just be happy man." Luke said.

"Luke!" a voice rang out.

The two men looked over and saw a woman with punk style hair and make up, she had familiar electric blue eyes.

"Thalia!" Luke said happily and stood up to kiss his wife.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Thalia said.

"What's up Thals?" Percy asked.

"Well, nothing with me but I heard a few things about you and my little brother." she said as she sat down next to her husband.

"Your little...Oh my god!" Percy said, he had known Thalia for years and he never put it together that her and Jason were siblings.

"You didn't know did you?! Oh my god! That's hilarious!" Thalia said as her and Luke burst into fits of laughter.

Percy was turning so red he thought he might actually explode.

"Shut up! I always hated him so I didn't bother asking!" Percy defended.

"Actually you never really hated him if you think about it." Thalia said with a playful grin.

"Percy, you were the Best man at my wedding and you are telling me that you never saw Jason sitting in the front row of Thalia's side?!" Luke asked with an amazed look.

"I was...I didn't...I...SHUT UP!" Percy said looking down so that they couldn't see his embarrassed face.

Luke was laughing even harder than before.

"Luke can I talk to Percy real quick?" Thalia asked.

"Absolutely I think I need a few minutes to pull myself together!" Luke said gasping as he actually fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

Percy and Thalia walked over to another table and sat down.

"So listen Jackson, Jason is my little brother, but your like a brother to me too. I don't want to see either of you hurt. So, please, will you too go slow with things? I don't want to lose either of you." Thalia said.

Percy nodded with a smile and then hugged her tightly.

"Your like a sister to me Thalia. I promise that I won't hurt him okay?" Percy said.

Thalia smiled and then the very person they were talking about walked in.

"Thalia and the gay!" Jason yelled as he acted like he hated Percy.

"Cut it out Jason! Me and Luke already know about you and Percy." Thalia said with a glare at the insult to Percy.

Jason gulped and then nodded with a large smile.

"I'm so glad we can be open to someone!" Jason said a he linked his hand with Percy's.

"Me too." Percy said as he kissed Jason on the cheek.

"I'm glad guys!" Thalia said with a smile as Luke stumbled over, still laughing hysterically.

"My god! What happened to you?!" Jason asked when he saw how red Lukes face was.

"Percy...Percy...Hilarious!" Luke gasped out as he fell on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Percy never saw you at our wedding." Thalia explained.

"Really? That hurts because Percy was the only person I was staring at!" Jason said as he held Percy closer.

"Really?" Percy asked with a smile.

"You looked really cute up there Jackson." Jason said with a smile.

Percy gave a large grin as he kissed Jason on the lips.

"Hey guys! Me and Luke have lunch reservations later, want to join us?" Thalia said as Luke finally stopped laughing and was breathing heavily.

"I don't think we can, what if someone sees us?" Percy asked.

"If someone sees you then they are probably going to think you guys became friends not boyfriends." Luke said.

"Still, I don't know if we should." Percy said uneasily.

"Listen Percy, if you don't want to go, that is totally fine. We can just hang out here and order some food." Jason said with a smile.

Percy smiled too and hugged his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I just don't want to come out yet." Percy said looking down.

"Hey, it's fine Percy. Really." Jason said softly and cupped Percy's chin with his hand and lifted so they were looking at each other.

"Really." he said again and kissed him softly.

"Well, we will leave you two lovebirds alone, although you should probably head to your rooms or something because Frank is an early riser as is Beckendorf." Luke said.

"Right, let's go Percy." Jason said as they all stood up and hugged goodbye.

"Take care you two!" Luke said as he and his wife walked out.

Jason and Percy stood there with their hands still together.

Percy looked at his boyfriend with a fond look.

"So, what did you want to get for lunch?" Percy asked.

Jason smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Whatever you want."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jason?" Percy asked as they were sitting together on Jason's couch, they had a long break now that both songs that the bands made went platinum. Luke and Reyna were overjoyed to hear that that they actually cried.

"Yeah? Anything you need?" Jason asked as he looked over to the beautiful man next to him.

"I-I'm sorry that I keep wanting to stay hidden so we can't go out onto dates and all that." Percy said looking down.

Jason pulled him into a hug and kissed him "It's fine Percy. I really don't mind."

Percy smiled and then his phone went off, he quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Yeah? What do you want Luke?" Percy asked as he got up and walked out of the room.

Jason was staring at Percy until he was out of sight then he let his mind wander.

"A date." Jason said to himself and then it took him maybe five seconds to figure out exactly what he was going to do.

"Yeah okay. I'll be there in twenty!" Percy said as he walked in and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked when he saw the look of anger on Percy.

"I have to go to the studio and re-shoot one of our songs. I'll be back later tonight okay?" Percy said and leaned over and kissed Jason.

"I'll be here Percy." Jason said and Percy left his house.

The second the door shut Jason shot off the couch and ran to his kitchen.

"Okay...eggs? No! Bacon? No!" Jason said as he rummaged through his fridge.

"Shit!" Jason said as he ran a hand through his hair.

He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door, straight into his sister.

"Whoa! What's the rush little brother?" Thalia asked as she grabbed Jason's arm to keep him from falling.

"I...I um... I want to have a surprise dinner date with Percy but I have no food! Can you help me? You were always a great cook!" Jason asked almost begged.

Thalia laughed before she nodded "I know exactly what to get for Percy."

Jason would have cried had he not known his sister would tease him "Let's go!"

They both got into Jason's car and they went to the market in the city.

"Okay we are going to need flour for pizza, batter for pancakes, and lots of blue food dye." Thalia said.

"Food dye?" Jason asked as he grabbed some flour.

"Trust me. You're going to need it!" Thalia said as she picked up the food dye.

They got the rest of the ingredients and as they were walking out Jason was blinded by a few flashes of light.

"Oh my god! It's Jason Grace!" a girl screamed and a few others screamed as they saw the singer.

"Your so hot!" another screamed.

"Thanks." Jason said and then he and Thalia pushed through the crowd.

"Where are you going!? Why did you buy food dye!?" a girl yelled.

"Because I wanted to!" Jason yelled as Thalia put the groceries in the car.

"It's blue and everyone knows that Percy Jackson loves blue food! Are you two dating?! Are you gay?!" she screamed.

"NO! We are not dating! NO! I'm not gay!" Jason roared as he got in the car and started it.

One of the girls got in front of the car and Jason revved the engine and she jumped out of the way.

Jason drove off the lot and they started back to the house.

"Does that happen a lot?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's really annoying." Jason said as he sighed in frustration.

"They were spot on with what you were planning you know? You are dating Percy." Thalia said.

"Yeah, but I try not to think about it. They are just a bunch of fan girls trying to get into my pants." Jason explained.

"Good luck to them. Because that is never going to happen." Thalia said laughing as he pulled into the garage.

"Yeah!" Jason said chuckling as they got the groceries into the house and then the kitchen.

"Anyway, you get started on the pancakes and I'll get started on the pizza." Thalia ordered.

"Got it!" Jason said.

 **Later that night.**

Percy groaned as he pulled into Jason's parking lot, he just wanted to talk with his boyfriend and maybe order some dinner.

He walked up the steps and ran into Thalia, she was covered in flour and sweat.

"Percy! Just in time!" Thalia said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked confused.

"Just go in there! Jason's waiting." she said with a smirk and then left.

Percy shrugged and then walked into the house, then he gasped.

"Jason?" he asked as he stared at his boyfriend.

He was wearing a suit and he walked over and pulled him into a kiss.

"You said that you felt bad about not being able to go on dates. So, I decided to make one." Jason said and he turned a little red.

Percy kissed him passionately "I love it!"

Jason smiled sheepishly and then led him into the kitchen.

"Wow!" Percy said as he stared at the large pizza in front of him.

"You made it...blue?!" Percy asked with the largest grin in existence.

"Thalia did it so, thank her." Jason explained.

Percy pulled him into another kiss "You made it blue!"

"Well, let's eat." Jason said as he pulled out Percy's chair for him to sit in it.

Percy sat down and then Jason sat across from him.

"Enjoy Percy!" Jason said as they both dug in to the blue colored pizza.

They both ate and joked around until the entire pizza was gone.

"Are you ready for the next meal?" Jason asked as he walked over to the kitchen and revealed the blue pancakes.

Percy actually cried and he got up and kissed Jason roughly.

"Let's save it for breakfast, I just want to be with you." Percy said and Jason set the food down.

"Fine by me!" Jason said as they walked over to the couch and fell on it together, never pulling their lips away.

"I love you." Percy said before he could stop himself.

Jason pulled away and stared into his sea green eyes.

"Y-You do?" Jason asked shocked.

Percy gulped before nodding.

Jason smiled widely and then kissed him softly.

"I love you too." he whispered.

 _FLASH_

"OH MY GOD!" a voice screamed from outside.

Jason and Percy both looked up and saw a few girls at his window looking shocked as they had their cameras with them.

"Oh shit." Jason said.


	6. Chapter 6

_World famous musician Jason Grace and Percy Jackson are gay! Both men have found love in each other and have kept it secret!_

"Damn it!" Jason said as he threw the magazine out of his sight.

"Jason, it's okay. It's going to be fine." Thalia said as she sat down next to him.

"I don't care about me. Percy was all nervous about being near each other in public! What do you think he's going to do the second he sees this!?" Jason said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sure he will okay with this...Oh who am I kidding! This is bad!" Thalia said with a groan.

"Exactly!" Jason said and the siblings both sat back and groaned loudly.

"Maybe it isn't viral or anything." Jason said as he opened his laptop and searched on videos.

"Oh no!" Jason said as he passed it over to Thalia.

They both watched and it showed Jason and Percy making out on his couch.

"Damn...you really got it going on!" Thalia said with a laugh.

Jason glared at her and she shut up.

"Sorry." she said and then her phone went off.

"Hello? Hey sweetie." she said and Jason knew it was Luke.

"Whoa, whoa slow down Luke!" Thalia said.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked in a whisper.

"Are you serious! Oh my god!" Thalia said.

Jason knew that it involved Percy, he could hear it in her voice.

"Thanks Luke!" Thalia said and hung up.

"What's wrong!?" Jason asked.

"Percy saw the magazine and flipped it! He's in hysterics!" Thalia said.

"I gotta see him!" Jason said and grabbed his car keys, Thalia was right behind him.

They got to Percy's house that was actually not too far from Jason's.

They could hear crashing from inside and Luke yelling.

They both ran in and saw Percy sobbing uncontrollably and Luke sitting in a chair, both were sweating and looked tired.

"Luke? Honey?!" Thalia asked as she ran over to her husband.

"I'm fine. Jackson here on the other hand is not!" Luke said pointing to the sobbing man on the couch.

"I never should have done this!" Percy screamed into his hands.

"Percy? It's okay." Jason said as he wrapped an arm around Percy.

Percy pushed him away "This is your fault!"

Jason was hurt at his boyfriends words "W-What?"

"You made it so we were together! You were the one who kissed me! I was happy until you came into my life!" Percy screamed at him.

Tears prickled at Jason's eyes and he slowly got up "P-Percy?"

"Get away from me! I never want to see you again!" Percy screamed.

Jason could feel the tears running down his cheeks as the one he loved screamed at him.

Then as if a flip was switched he felt nothing but anger.

"What about me!? I'm feeling pain too, I love you and now your saying this!" Jason yelled at him.

"Guys? Calm down alright?" Luke said as he got up.

"Shut it Castellan!" Jason screamed.

"Hey! Lay off him!" Percy yelled as he stood up and faced the blonde.

"Or what?! What are you going to do?!" Jason yelled back.

Before anyone could react Percy punched Jason right in the jaw. Pain flared in Jason's mouth and he fell to the ground clutching his bleeding jaw.

"You ruined my life! I didn't want to come out, but you made me!" Percy screamed as he started to repeatedly punch Jason.

"Get off him!" Luke screamed as he grabbed Percy and yanked him off Jason.

Percy was sobbing again as he fell back.

"Get out! Everyone get out!" Percy screamed.

Thalia had helped Jason up and was supporting him, while Luke was in between them and Percy with his hands up as if both men were about to charge each other.

"Guys? Calm down alright? Fighting will not help us! We need to think about this okay?" he asked as he looked back and forth between his client and his brother-in-law.

Percy relaxed a little but did not drop his glare.

"Percy? Maybe we should watch a little TV okay? That always calms you down." Thalia said and they both walked out of the room leaving Luke and Jason.

Luke handed Jason a towel and he soaked up the blood on his mouth.

"This is bad." Luke said as they heard the television being turned on in the next room.

"What gave you that idea?!" Jason asked with a glare.

"Hey! Don't put this on me! Two world famous celebrities, dating?! Someone was bound to find out eventually!" Luke defended as he sat back and surveyed the damage of the living room from Percy's tantrum.

Jason sighed as he put the towel down "You're right. I should never have been so blunt with Percy. I should never have said anything or made any of those jokes."

Luke looked down and fiddled with his wedding ring.

"Look Grace, you and me may be in-laws, but Percy...he's more of a brother to me than you. Sorry if I'm being harsh but I have known the guy since I was ten and I don't want to see him hurt or hurt anyone else. I guess what I'm trying to say is...maybe if you just said you were sorry or something than maybe this whole thing-" Luke was cutoff.

"Say I'm sorry?! For what reason?! I tried to make a date for him and we get caught! So that's my fault?!" Jason roared.

"No! I'm not saying that, what I'm trying to say is-" Luke was cutoff again but this time by Percy sobbing in the other room.

Jason and Luke ran into the room and saw the TV was on the news channel.

"Young singers Jason Grace and Percy Jackson are gay and these bitter rivals are together. This is a fans video of the two celebrities." the reporter said.

Then they saw the video of Jason and Percy making out on Jason's couch the night before.

Percy screamed and tackled Jason but Jason reacted this time and before either of them could think about what they were doing...Jason punched Percy.

Percy fell to the ground clutching his eye in pain as he sobbed and screamed.

"Oh god! Percy I didn't mean to...It...I-It was a reflex! Oh no what did I do?!" Jason yelled as the others helped Percy off the ground.

"Thalia get some ice." Luke said and Thalia ran into the kitchen and came back moments later with a bag full of ice.

"This is going to hurt a little okay?" Luke said as he pressed the bag to Percy's bruised and soon-to-be black eye.

Percy winced but kept the ice against his eye, he looked down and didn't meet anyone's gaze.

Jason was in hysterics. He punched his boyfriend! The man he loves, he punched him in the eye!

"Jason?" Thalia asked as Luke helped Percy with his eye.

"I think you should go before anything else happens." she said.

"But...But...It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Jason defended.

"Please...Leave!" Percy strained through pain gritted teeth, his voice hoarse and scratchy from crying.

Jason's mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

Eventually he just backed up and walked out the door, he got into his car and started back to his house.

The whole way feeling as if he was missing something.

Right where his heart used to be.

 **Please Review what you think! I really want to know what you guys think! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I have not updated in sooooooooooooooooooooo long I have been absolutely consumed with Aleavons story Sunshine, oh my god you have to read it! Also please don't hurt me on not updating but I also am having writers block so if you guys have idea for any of my stories please PM I will gladly give credit where it's due.**

 **Jason's POV**

"Who needs Pershy?!" Jason said as he took another drink from his bottle as he sat on his couch looking at his reflection.

His hair was a rats nest, his eyes were bloodshot, and his throat burned from the scotch he was drinking.

"I do." he said to himself in a small voice sadly.

"Grace!" a loud voice said.

He turned to see Frank and Nico standing at his doorway both looking pissed.

"What do you guysh want?!" he asked lifting his bottle to his mouth.

Nico grabbed the bottle and threw against the wall, shattering it.

"Hey!" Jason said and stumbled to his feet.

"Shut it!" Nico yelled at him, his face was red with anger.

"You broke Jackson's heart?!" Frank asked absolutely outraged.

"Why do you care you hate him anyway!" Jason yelled.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE NO I DON'T" Frank screamed.

"Huh?" Jason asked as he slowly sobered up.

"We never hated each other Grace! It was an act because you two hated each other, or at least we thought you did." Nico explained.

"So you guys are friends?" Jason asked.

"Yes you idiot!" Frank said.

Jason just sighed and sat back down.

"Just my luck, so now everyone hates me." Jason said sadly.

Frank and Nico looked at each other before they sighed.

"Come on. We are taking you to dinner to get you out of the house." Frank said.

"I don't wanna!" Jason said like a whiny child.

"Get up or I'll kick your ass!" Frank said.

Jason sighed and slowly got to his feet.

"Come on!" Nico said and dragged him out with Frank behind them.

They drove down and it had started to rain very hard. So hard that they had to drive very slowly on the street because they could barely see five feet in front of the car.

"Come on hurry!" Nico said and they ran through the rain for two seconds until they made it into the restaurant.

Completely soaked.

"Come on Luke and Reyna made arrangements to close the restaurant for us." Frank said.

"Reyna?!" Jason said at the realization of what this was.

Jason made a break for it but Frank and Nico grabbed him and threw him into a room where someone was sitting at a table.

Percy.

"Oh hell no!" Percy said and got up and ran for the door.

Beckendorf and Dakota grabbed him and pushed him back in.

"Make up or make out or do something to fix this!" Dakota said.

"We won't let you out until you guys make up!" Luke yelled from across the room.

"Good luck guys!" Reyna yelled.

Percy and Jason stared at each other for a few minutes before one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry." Jason said hanging his head.

"I didn't want to come out! You made me!" Percy snapped.

"You think I wanted this?! That I wanted to hurt you?! I love you more than anything!" Jason said.

Percy sniffed and rubbed his eyes before wincing.

Jason looked up and saw that Percy's eye was a dark purple, from his punch the week before.

"God! I can't believe I hit you! What kind of person am I?!" Jason said sadly.

"The kind...that actually looks like they regret it." Percy said as he looked at Jason and saw him crying.

"I do regret it Percy! This last week has been absolute hell!" Jason yelled.

Percy looked at Jason and then before Jason could react, he ran and hugged Jason.

Jason wrapped his arms around Percy too.

"Me too." Percy whispered into Jason's chest.

Jason held on to Percy and then he kissed him.

Percy kissed back and they were like that for a long time before a voice went off.

"I was joking about the making out!" Dakota yelled.

Percy and Jason laughed as they looked at Dakota's face.

"Come on guys! We want to show you something!" Beckendorf said.

They followed them through a door.

Past the door was a large room filled with people.

"LETS PARTY!" Luke yelled.

Everyone erupted in cheers.

"Was this for us?" Percy asked.

"Well, mostly because both bands just made a TON of money with their last songs." Reyna explained.

"Still nice though." Jason said as he held Percy close.

"Now come on let's go!" Nico said and jumped over the railing into the crowd.

Dakota and Frank followed him and Beckendorf grabbed his wife and started dancing.

Luke and Thalia were in the middle of the crowd.

Reyna was talking with Nico.

"This is perfect!" Jason said.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Everyone was pretty drunk now.

Nico had met a guy named Will Solace and they were making out pretty heavily.

Beckendorf and his wife Silena had turned in early and left.

Luke and Thalia were talking about things.

Reyna had left with some tall blonde guy. **(Huh wonder who that could be)**

Dakota left with a girl named Leila.

Frank had met up with his girlfriend Hazel and they were now passed out on the tables.

Jason and Percy were talking all night as this went on.

"Hey I'm heading to the bathroom." Percy said as he got up.

"I'll be here." Jason said with a smile.

He left and then Jason felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and found a brown haired guy standing there.

"So your into guys?" he asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Um...yeah?" he said uneasily.

"My names Jake Mason and I was wondering if you wanna talk some time?" he said not dropping is smirk.

"I have a boyfriend." Jason said.

"So do I, but things can change especially for a hottie like you." Jake said.

Before Jason could stop him Jake pressed his lips against him.

Jason was shocked for a few seconds and then pushed Jake off of him.

"J-Jason?" a voice said behind him.

Jason turned and found Percy standing there looking heartbroken.

"Percy? No, this is really bad I know but just listen!" Jason started.

Percy just ran.

"PERCY!" Jason yelled and ran after him.

They both ran out into the pouring rain if anything the rain had gotten heavier than earlier.

"Please listen to me!" Jason said as he grabbed Percy's arm.

"You know what the best part is? I actually thought that you would be a good boyfriend!" Percy screamed through the rain.

"It really is not what it looked like!" Jason yelled.

"Save it Grace I never want to see you again!" Percy said and started crossing the street.

"Percy! Please!" Jason screamed.

"I HATE YOU GRACE! I HATE YOU! I HATE..." Percy started.

He didn't finish.

 _SCREEEEEECH!_

They only had a split second to look before a car came out of the rain and slammed into Percy.

The car stopped abruptly and Percy flew right off it and slammed into the curb.

"PERCY!" Jason screamed.

He ran and picked up his boyfriend who was covered in cuts and bruises.

Nico and Luke ran out and saw Jason holding Percy.

"Jason?! What..." Luke started.

"CALL AND AMBULANCE NOW!" Jason screamed.

Luke and Nico ran back in to grab their phones.

Jason just cried as he saw blood trickle from Percy's ear and nose.

"P-Pl,ease don't go."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! Yes I'm still writing this story I have not given up on it. I got a review in one of my stories saying that I need to stop writing stories with my OC Peter Sane in them and I want you guys to decide in this review whether or not I should continue to use him in my stories. Please be honest because I want to make better stories! This is a kinda short chapter because I am almost done with the story._**

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Jason sat down next to Percy as he was hooked up to a number of machines.

"Jason?" a voice came up behind him.

He turned until his bloodshot eyes were trained on Nico and Will Solace.

As it turned out Will was a doctor and he was able to keep Percy from failing on the curb before the ambulance arrived.

"What?" he asked his voice was hoarse and full of pain.

"We need you to go home Jason. If Percy makes any progress we will contact you." Will said.

Jason shook his head and looked back at Percy who's forehead was stitched and bandaged.

"I'm not leaving him." he said as he grabbed Percy's hand.

"Then I'm really sorry Jason." Nico said.

Jason turned just as Beckendorf and Frank grabbed him and hauled him out.

"LET ME GO! I swear I will end all of you!" Jason screamed as they dragged him down the hall.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Jason's heart stopped as he heard that very same organ fail in Percy's room.

"No! No No No No No No!" Jason screamed as Will ran in and few other doctors with shock paddles.

"PERCY!" Jason screamed as he wrestled free of his friends grasp.

"Jason!" Frank yelled as he ran after his friend.

"CLEAR!" Will yelled.

 _ZAP!_

"Start it again!" Will ordered and charged the paddles.

Jason was almost to the room when he was tackled by Reyna.

"You are not going to see this Grace!" Reyna said with tears in her eyes.

"I love him! I have to be with him!" Jason screamed.

"CLEAR!" Will yelled.

 _ZAP!_

"No come on! Start it again!" Will yelled as they charged the paddles one more time.

Jason was at the doorway now, Reyna and Frank were pulling his legs but he was holding on for his life.

Then he lost his grip and they grabbed him and dragged him away.

"No!" Jason screamed.

"CLEAR!" Will yelled.

 _ZAP!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Percy?! Percy!" Jason screamed and his friends let him go.

Jason ran into the room and saw Percy.

His shirt was ripped off for the paddles, his skin was pale but slowly returning to sun kissed, and the machine was steadily working as his heart regained it's function.

Jason cried out of happiness as he took Percy's hand, Reyna, Frank, Will, Nico, and Beckendorf were all at the door smiling.

"He's okay! He's gonna be okay!" Jason said and laughed.

Will put a hand on Jason's shoulder "Now, will you get some rest?"

Jason turned and shook his head "Not now! I'm way too happy!"

"Oh for the love of God!" Luke said and then grabbed his shoulder and punched Jason in the head. HARD.

Jason crumbled into the chair and his head fell on the bed "Aw it would look almost peaceful had it not been forced!" Thalia said as she glared at her husband who took a sudden interest in his hands.

"Let's let them rest guys." Will said and herded them all out.

 **11:30 pm.**

Percy cracked an eye open and was almost knocked back out with pain that washed over him.

He looked down and saw a blonde headed beauty laying his head on the foot of the bed and he had what appeared to be a fist sized bruise on his forehead.

He wiggled his feet and cried in pain, he then slowly removed his blanket and saw that his foot was in a cast.

Then that night came rushing back, him and Jason making up, Jason kissing someone and now that he thinks about it, it was probably not Jason who instigated it, and finally being hit by a car.

A groan came for the blonde at the foot of the bed and Percy sat up as best he could with his crushed bones as he lifted his head.

Jason looked up and lifted his head before grabbing it in pain.

"Hey Jason." Percy said in a voice that was dry and scratchy.

Jason ignored his own pain and looked into the eyes of the one he loved.

"PERCY!" he screamed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Ow! Watch the cast please." Percy said as he winced and then smiled.

"Sorry. Of course that would hurt I'm just so happy that you're okay." Jason said.

"I'll be okay eventually. What has been going on since I've been out?" Percy asked.

"Well..." Jason started.

Percy frowned "What?" he asked as he put his hand on Jason's.

"Me, Reyna, and Luke have decided to end this stupid rivalry and join the bands together into one." Jason explained.

"Awww that's so...Wait what is the band going to be called?" Percy asked.

Jason chuckled to himself.

"The Demigods!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The final chapter is here! Sorry it took so long to finish.**

"Everyone welcome to the Olympus Records Concert!" the announcer yelled into the mike at the thousands and thousands of people cheering and screaming.

"Everyone! Here they are! The band you all know and love led by Americas newly wed stars! THE DEMIGODS!" he yelled and ran off stage.

The curtain opened showing Beckendorf and Frank next to a large assortment of drums, Nico and Dakota were both holding Les Paul guitars with the entire base in the shape of either an N or a D.

Finally Percy and Jason walked out holding hands and waved at the crowd who erupted into cheers.

"You guys ready to rock!" Percy yelled.

"Lets do this!" Jason said and the music started.

 _Let's run away, from these lies_

 _Back to yesterday_

 _Safe tonight._

 _I feel the sun creepin' up like tick tock_

 _I'll try to keep you in my head, but if not_

 _We'll just keep running from tomorrow_

 _With our lips locked_

 _Yeah, you've got me begging, begging._

Beckendorf and Frank both started spinning and running around the monstrous drum set laughing as they rose the beat.

Nico and Dakota each grabbed a mike and sang along with them.

 _Baby please don't go_

 _If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here_

 _I don't know, if you feel the way I do_

 _If you leave I'm going to find you._

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't, baby please don't._

 _Baby please don't run away from my bed_

 _Start another day stay instead._

 _I feel the sun creepin' up like tick tock_

 _I'll try to keep you in my head, but if not_

 _We'll just keep running from tomorrow_

 _With our lips locked_

 _Yeah, you've got me begging, begging._

 _Baby please don't go_

 _If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here_

 _I don't know, if you feel the way I do_

 _If you leave I'm going to find you._

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't, baby please don't, baby please don't._

Four more guitarists came out with two on either side of Percy and Jason as they danced together.

 _Running from tomorrow_

 _I stay running from tomorrow_

 _I stay running from tomorrow_

 _I stay running from tomorrow_

 _Baby please don't go_

 _If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here_

 _I don't know, if you feel the way I do_

 _If you leave I'm going to find you._

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

 _Baby please don't, baby please don't, baby please don't runaway!_

Jason, Percy, Beckendorf, Frank, Dakota, and Nico all dropped their equipment exhausted.

"You all have been a wonderful audience thank you and good night!" Jason yelled.

They all started to leave when they heard their band mates.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the four men started chanting.

"Guys come on." Percy said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

They may have dropped it except the audience took it up.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They all screamed as loud as they could.

Jason and Percy looked at each other before they smiled and leaned forward.

When they kissed their bandmates clapped and whistled while the audience some how got louder with their cheering.

"I love you Percy Jackson." Jason said.

"I love you Jason Grace." Percy said.

"Say it people!" Nico said into the mike.

"WE LOVE YOU BOTH!" the crowd screamed.

Nico and Frank were laughing hysterically and Jason and Percy both thought the same thing.

"Idiots"

 **Eh kind of a crap ending I'm sorry but I kind of lost touch with this story. Sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed my story though. Please enjoy my other stories! Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
